


you are the only one (for me)

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off prompt : Person A is on a first date with someone, and is trying to entertain them with corny jokes. Person A’s date doesn’t really find them all that funny. However, Person A notices that Person B (who’s dining alone at the table next to them) laughs quietly at all of the jokes</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are the only one (for me)

**Author's Note:**

> i thot this was a cute prompt & lowkey gallavich lmao  
> i hope i did justice to it

'What do you call a cow with no legs?'

 

Ian's date really started to regret his decision on going on a date with the redhead. The restaurant was way too northside for Ian's liking, preferring to have a date at somewhere more comfortable like a diner. There were candles and everything, knifes and forks wrapped in a black cloth against the burgundy dyed wood tables. Ian was dressed in a [white dress shirt with a blue and white splotched tie](http://www4.pictures.zimbio.com/gi/Premiere+New+Line+Cinema+Metro+Goldwyn+Mayer+XyxHlwbiRfCl.jpg) that felt like it was choking him, along with the scented candles. 

 

His date however, Abel (he thinks; he couldn't really think over his thirstiness when he swiped right), looked very unimpressed as the redhead finished his 5th joke that was cornier than the corn bread appetizer. 

 

'Ground beef' Ian muttered before trying to hold in his own chuckles. 'Get it? Because we're eating ground beef stroganoff? No?' 

 

It became almost too awkward as they both continued to push around the pasta in their bowls, avoiding each other's gaze. Meanwhile, a guy who was sitting at the table next to them by himself, looking their way was trying to hold in his laugh before clearing his throat. 

 

The redhead noticed, but immediately, the guy's icy blue eyes returned glued to the menu. There was another menu in front of him; must've been stood up. But he wasn't. Mandy had set him up with a guy she knew because she felt sorry for her lonely, intimidating gay brother. As soon as the guy saw his knuckle tattoos from the wide windows of the restaurant, he bounced. He had no interest in being, what it seemed, violently topped.

 

"Look, Ian," Abel said as he placed his cloth napkin from his lap onto the table and stood up,'I'm gonna take a bathroom break.'

 

'Oh.. okay.' Ian's eyes looked up to meet his but quickly tore away as soon as he left. 

 

After about 5 minutes, the Gallagher knew he was the one who got stood up.

 

He just sat there, like a lost puppy in an alleyway. Ian didn't have his appetite anymore, now feeling really bad that he couldn't have at least taken the guy home or even last the whole date before Abel left. He called over the nearest waiter so he could pay the bill, and did so.

 

The same waiter then went to the table next to his after taking the bill, to take the guy with the piercing blue eyes' order.

 

'And what could I get for you today, sir?'

 

'I'll have the Hamburger stroganoff.'

 

'Alright,' The waiter wrote it on his notepad and continued,'Any drinks?'

 

'Whiskey, neat.'

 

'Ah, trying to forget this date?' the waiter assumed while nodding towards the empty seat in front of the guy. _Well that was rude_ , Ian thought as he began to get up from his seat to head out.

 

'Yeah... I guess..' He sounded sad, disappointed maybe.

 

Now Ian felt more sorry for the stranger, getting a wild idea that he should accompany him. He wasn't so hard on the eyes either.

 

But what if he wasn't even into dudes? -Or redheads? What if this guy _really_ doesn't like gay people?

 

Oh well, he'll pay for the consequences himself. 

 

And so, he took the empty seat as the waiter came back with a glass three-quarters of a way full of whiskey.

 

'Who the fuck are you?' 

 

'Weren't you just on a date with another guy?' the waitress butt in. Both Ian and Mickey stared straight at the waiter, waiting for the man to leave.

 

When he did, Ian replied with,'Your new date.' and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

 

'Fuck off, carrot top.' Mickey took a big gulp of his whiskey, burning his throat in hopes to completely forget this day.

 

'It's Ian, but did you hear about the Italian chef that used to work here and died?'

 

'No.'

 

'He pasta way'

 

'You're fuckin stupid,' the shorter man scoff-chuckled as he took another sip.

 

'But you think I'm funny?' Ian beamed.

 

Mickey just rolled his eyes as the same waiter from before placing Mickey's dish in front of him, glaring at the both of them. He placed his drink down and picked up his fork , but before he could touch a noodle Ian stopped his hand, placing his freckled one over the tattooed one.

 

Ian pulled away from the surprising soft and warm hand before adding, 'Wouldn't eat that, think I saw the waiter spit in it.' Must've been a rough day for the guy for him to spit in some guy who got stood up's plate.

 

'Wasn't that hungry anyways.' Mickey just sighed before finishing up his drink, Ian paying too much attention to his pink lips around the mouth of the cup. 

 

'Do you have a mirror in your pocket?' Ian got the hint that Mickey wasn't easy to get to his bed, but it seemed damn worth it with that mouth.

 

Another lame joke that Mickey was probably going to laugh at, despite feeling embarrassed by the redhead and his goddamn built body. He was too skinny though, to be a top. Mickey didn't answer before Ian answered.

 

'Because I see myself in them.'

 

'Firecrotch, I'm not interested. Two bottoms don't make a top.'

 

'I don't bottom.'

 

The shorter one was in shock, but didn't let it show. He couldn't get his hopes up and be greeted by a tic tac, like his last fuck in an alleyway. Pretty faces couldn't be trusted in his mind.

 

'Probably the size of my finger,' Mickey flipped him off. His finger wasn't that long, in proportion to his height.

 

Ian just smirked and held both his hands out, about 9 inches of space between them.

 

His eyes almost popped out of his head, instead he just smirked and pushed his tongue to the corner of his mouth.

 

'Huh, better be. Guess I'm tipsy enough to go home with you now.'

 

After Ian payed for Mickey's bill, _polite fucker_ , they left together to go to Ian's car. 

Before they were in the car however, they saw two men making out ferociously against a car.

 

'Fuckin gross.' Mickey muttered when he opened the front seat's door.

 

'Wait, that looks like Abel.' There was hardly any light in the parking lot, Mickey wondered just how clearly Ian could see. So, Mickey squinted his eyes a bit as he could make out who the other guy was.

 

'Huh. That other guy looks like the picture my sister showed me.'

 

They both entered Ian's car and drove off, Mickey hoping he didn't make a mistake by going home with this guy.

 

'What do you mean he looks like a picture? Is he famous?'

 

'Nah, sister set me up with the douchebag.'

 

'Shit.' Ian chuckled before they both started laughing together, filling the silence in the car.

 

'Hey, I never got your name, just been thinking of you as 'hot guy'.'

 

'It's Mickey, you dick.'

 

'Like the mouse?'

 

'Starting to regret this. My head's pounding from your jokes.' The shorter one leaned away from Ian, resting his face on his fist.

 

'That's not the only thing that's gonna be pounding.' Ian looked back at him, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

Mickey couldn't believe the night he was having.

 

-

 

'Shit-' Ian bit on his knuckle, his other fist clenching his white sheets, holding in a groan.

 

Mickey continued bobbing up and down, licking and slurping on Ian's hard member. He was right, it was fuckin huge, and it just turned Mickey on more as he was on his knees with Ian sitting on his bed. He savored the taste, like it was as addicting as cocaine, tonguing the slit and thick vein than ran from the bottom to his head. The brunette stopped licking, scaring Ian for a moment, but then wrapped his mouth around his dick and swallowed all the way down and Ian swore he saw the light for a second.

 

'Stop- stop, I don't wanna cum like this.'

 

They both began undressing, the shorter man on the bed on all fours. Ian drank in the sight, Mickey's perfect ass and leaking cock, and almost came from just looking.

 

'Fuck, I wanna see your face when I enter you.' Ian climbed on the bed, hovering above Mickey's back and whispered in his ear, then licking the shell afterwards.

 

The brunette whimpered, way to turned on to argue, so he let Ian flip him over and held both of his knees. 

 

The redhead then placed his head to the pink hole, circling it with lube.

 

'Stop teasin' man, just fuck me already.'

 

Ian looked straight into his eyes sinfully and slammed as hard as he could into the shorter man.

 

'Holy shit!' Now Mickey swore _he_ saw the light.

 

The Gallagher continued pistoning into Mickey, not missing a beat like he was a fucking machine. It pushed every single pleasure button Mickey had in him, the last one being pushed when Ian began sucking under his chin, using teeth like he liked it. Mickey probably was going to get him after, but for now, he couldn't even muster a full sentence.

 

'Fuck Mick, you're so hot.' His hot breath curled around the Milkovich's neck, like it was choking him with lust. Ian started toying with Mickey's dick, and he couldn't handle it anymore as he came in streaks on his own body.

 

Ian couldn't handle the tightness and warmth of Mickey, already full of pressure from the godly blowjob, and pulled out, took his condom off with one swift motion before coming onto Mickey's chest.

 

The redhead dropped next to Mickey, panting from the workout they just had. Mickey was panting too, just staring into Ian's eyes, sweat layering both of them. 

 

'What the fuck're you doing?' Mickey questioned in between short breaths as Ian hovered over his body again, dipping his head to lick at the brunette's torso.

 

'Cleaning you up, what else?' Ian rasped way too sexily for Mickey.

 

Both of their cum mixed together on Mickey's body was kinda gross and didn't taste that good, but the Gallagher continued until Mickey was clean as a whistle and hard as a rock.

 

'You ready for round two or, uh, need some time firecrotch?'

 

**Author's Note:**

> omg this is so naaastyy im sorry @ god


End file.
